campcampfandomcom-20200214-history
Ered Miller
Meredith "Ered" Miller is an Extreme Sports camper at Camp Campbell and is the daughter of two gay secret agents of the FBI. She is usually seen with her pink skateboard and judges the world depending on its coolness factor. Personality Ered is a laidback, lazy, and stoic girl who is often described as "cool" by her fellow campers. Most of the kids at Camp Campbell agree that she has a very strong charisma. According to Max, she uses people for her own gain, to which Ered actually admitted in "Camp Cool Kidz." Despite this, Ered is able to understand and appreciate the interactions she has with her fellow campers as shown her talk with Nerris on what made Ered cool. Likewise, she appears to be the most liked member of the camp, as she was never a target of Nurf's bullying and Max does not antagonize her nearly as much as he does with the other campers (though that is not to say she is completely immune from said antagonization). However on rare occasions she'll break out of her usually lazy voice when in certain emotions, for example angry when Space Kid blew up a wall of the cabin interrupting her dance party and devastated when David says he thinks she's cool when she breaks her leg. Appearance Ered has long blonde hair with part of her bangs dyed maroon. She wears a dark and light purple jacket over a yellow shirt, has blue ripped jeans, and purple boots. Her skin is pale, and polo blue eyes. In "The Order of the Sparrow," her Native American wear consists of an Indian headband, a brown shirt along with markings all over her body. Her Indian wear consists of a long purple dress that's partially ripped. In "Cult Camp", her "ascension form" consists of her usual attire but they're all colored white and minus the dark pink highlights on her hair. In "A Camp Camp Christmas, or Whatever," she wears a purple beanie along with a furlined version of her signature jacket. Her hockey wear consists of the usual hockey helmet along with a pair of hockey skates. Trivia * In the episode "Camp Cool Kidz," Nikki reveals that her first name is actually "Meredith" but prefers to be called by the middle part of the said name. This is referenced again later in "Parents' Day." ** She is also shown to dance like the character "5" from the Peanuts franchise. * In the episode "Mind Freakers" it is revealed that Ered gets bad report cards, implying she performs poorly in school. * According to Campbell in "Cameron Campbell Can't Handle the Truth Serum", Ered has undefined boundaries and an inflated sense of self-worth due to being an only child, which could explain the cool-kid attitude. * In "Parents' Day" it is revealed that Ered has two fathers. Both of them being agents working for the FBI * In contrast to Dolph, Ered is the tallest and presumably the oldest camper of the camp. * Ered, alongside Preston Goodplay, Cameron Campbell, Neil Armstrong Junior, Edward Pikeman and Jermy Fartz, Billy Nikssilp, Stephen van Petrol, Dolph Houston, and Gaylord Nurfington are the only characters in the show so far to have their last names revealed. * Her favorite color is shown to be pink as revealed in various episodes, and due to a number of possessions that she owns sharing the same color. ** As shown in "Escape from Camp Campbell," she owns a pair of pink wireless headphones as well as her signature pink skateboard that she uses for Extreme Sports camp. ** In "A Camp Camp Christmas, or Whatever", she is shown to own a pink sled and receives a pink keytar from David as a Christmas gift. * She is skilled at motorcycle repairing, as mentioned in "Camporee". * Ered wonders about being "too extreme" when she grows up, as mentioned in "Time Crapsules", and this seems to be her biggest/only concern about the future. * Ered is the only Camp Camp character not to be put in Roosters Teeth's Summer of Animation Intro in 2016/Season 1 Category:Camp Campbell campers Category:Campers Category:Heroes Category:Female campers